Insane? Just a bit
by Humming Witch
Summary: Len goes crazy and starts killing everyone within eye-sight. Who will be the next one dead, and will they ever be able to stop him themselves? A twisted story about regret, love, & lies. Raited M for violence and gore. There are pairings in the story, and it will mostly center around GakupoxKaito. A lot of BxB will be in this, so if you don't like that stuff don't complain please
1. Byebye, sis

**Humming Witch: Urgh, I know, I should be working on FFMH, but, this poped up in my head and I just _had_ to write it down! Well, I hope you enjoy this! I hope it's not too gorey, though, I'm trying to keep it at M, not MA. Please tell me if you think it's too over-borad! I'll have to tone it down a bit.. I don't want fanfiction to get rid of this story! Just in case I'll put it up on my deviantart, too... Enjoy~**

* * *

It was a regular day for everyone. Miku went shopping for leeks, Kaito ate ice cream, everyone sang some songs, you know, the usual. Everything was completely normal - that is, until that night.

Everyone was sitting in the living room - Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, Rin, Meiko, Gumi, and Mikuo. Everyone except for Len.

"So, while I was out shopping, I noticed that-" Miku stopped talking as Len walked into the room. Rin turned around in her seat.

"Len!" She said, getting up and walking over to her twin, "Where have you been? I tried looking for you all day and-" She stopped as soon as she noticed he washolding something behind his back. A knife? No, that couldn't be! Why would Len be carrying a knife - of all things?

"What's wrong, sis?" He asked calmly. Almost too calmly. He titled his head slightly.

"L-Len, why...Why are you.. What.. I don't understand..." She started trembling.

Obviously no one else had noticed the knife yet. It was hidden from most of their views.

They had no idea what was going on.

"Rin? Rin what's wrong?" Miku asked, twisting her head back to look at the blonde-haired girl. Everyone's eyes were set on the twins.

Len lifted up the knife a bit, still out of everyone's view, and rested it's tip on Rin's stomach. She started shaking rapidly now.

"L-Len! What're you-"

"You know how easily I could cut through you, sis?" He asked her, in a very faint whisper. "I could stab you so easily, you know that, right? It'll be like cutting up a strawberry."

Rin started crying at this point.

"Len what are you saying? I.. I thought that you cared about me.. Why are you saying such things, brother?"

Everyone was shocked. They were too shocked at what was going on. They even thought maybe it was a joke. They didn't dare get up, in fear of what might happen to them - or Rin.

However, Meiko was a little braver. Or maybe it was just the whiskey in her that made her stand up.

"Len, what the fuck are you doing to poor Rin? Stop it! If this is some kind of sick joke, none of us find it funny!"

"Oh really?" Len yelled. "Well I find all of this pretty fucking hilarious!" A smile crept up on his face. Rin wanted to get away, but she was glued to her spot. She was too afraid - as was everyone else.

"Rin do you know what the fuck this is?" He asked, still yelling, bringing the knife up to her neck, "Do you know what it is? Do you know what I can do with this? Huh, sis?"

At this point, basically everyone could see the knife.

"Len get the fuck away from her!" Meiko yelled, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"What the hell?" Gakupo yelled, pulling Kaito closer to him, in case Len decided to hurt the blue-haired male as well. Kaito blushed.

People started shaking in their seats, too afraid of what was to come next,not wanting to move even an inch. The only people standing were Rin, Len, and Meiko.

Meiko kept an angered glare at Len. He kept a creepy smile on his face. Rin kept crying and shaking.

"Len please-" Miku cried, but was cut off by a laugh from Len.

"You stupid little bastards! So weak! Come near me, see what happens!" His smile grew bigger, and before anyone could stop him, the knife in his hand pierced through his sister's neck. He slid it back out with ease. She fell onto her back, eyes wide open, blood streaming out of the gaping hole in her neck. She was still alive - but barely. Each gasp of air she took sent a shockwave of pain all over her body.

"Please... Help... It hurts..."

Blood started coming out of her mouth now, staining her pale white face.

"Len..Why..." she tried to ask.

Miku screamed. So did Gumi as she burst into tears. Mikuo stared, shocked, and so did Piko by his side. Gakupo held Kaito in his arms tightly as the male shook violently. Meiko still stood, not letting Len out of her sight. Luka cried along with Miku and Gumi.

Len burst out laughing insanely, got on his knees, and started stabbing his twin in the face repeatedly.

"You whore! You little bitch! Die! Die! I don't need you! You are and always will be nothing to me! I hope you burn in the deep, burning pits of hell!"

His gentle hands stained red, his clothing splattered with the blood of his own, the knife glittering as the light from the lamp hit it.

Well, they could all either try to kill him themselves, or run around the house like caged animals at a circus, knowing that their time was almost up.

Len stopped and sat back on his legs. He kept his smile on the whole time.

He's gone completely insane.

"Ga...Gakupo..." Kaito whispered, careful as to not let the blonde hear, "Do you.. Have your swords?"

"...Only one..."

"...Alright..."

"So, Who's the next one? Who wants to join sis in hell? Any volunteers? No? How about you, Meiko?"

All eye's feel upon the burnett. Her glare still on Len, she said,

"Come at me, you fucker."

She grabbed the bottle of rum on the table, drank the remains, and smashed in against the wall.

"Enjoy your last drink?" Len asked, standing up and running over to Meiko with the now-stained-with-blood knife. She gripped his wrist as to try and stop him from cutting her immediately.

"Everyone, run! Get out of here, I'll buy you some time - just go! Don't go into the kitchen for weapons, find them somewhere else! Use what you can, Kay, guys? I love ya, always know that even if i die, I'll still love you guys with all my drunken heart!" She gave everyone a wink with a heart-filled smile.

She then turned her gaze back to Len, took the broken bottle, and tried to cut his face with it, as she dogged the knife he held so lovingly in his hand.

Everyone else got up and ran out of the living room.

"S-should we call for help?" Gumi asked, gripping her cell phone with shaky hands.

"The police won't do shit!" Gakupo shouted, still holding Kaito.

"How do you know?" Luka asked.

"We'll have to kill Len ourselves... Go ahead and call if it'll make you feel better. Just know it won't work," Gakupo continued.

Gumi turned her phone on.

"Shit! No signal!"

"Fuck this house is too big! Should we escape?" Miku asked.

"No! It's either we kill him, or he kills us. I'm going to get more weapons, maybe we should split up. I'm taking Kaito."

Piko walked over to Gakupo quietly.

"C-can I come with?"

"Yeah."

Kaito, Gakupo, and Piko left without giving the others a word.

The others quickly left in their groups as well - Miku, Luka, and Gumi went together, Mikuo offering to go on his own.

"Be careful, brother!" Miku said, giving Mikuo a quick hug before running down the hall.

Mikuo sighed and smiled to himself.

"So, you've finally lost it, eh, Len Kagamine?"

* * *

**Ok, so, even if Miku and Mikuo aren't brother and sister and just the male/femal versions of eachother, I just be usin' my imagination C: One person on a youtube vdieo said that vocaloids are great as they are, because you can use your imagination with them and make them into almost anything. Like, brothers, sisters,lovers, all that stuff. Well...yeah... P: Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Gakupo, Kaito, Piko

**Humming Witch: Wee new chapter :D Although I don't really like this one that much. : I've been feeling 'iffy' about this fanfic and I'm not sure if it's still a good idea or not, but, I actually think it's one of the better plots I came up with for a fanfic. Also I've already started this, and it's _highly_ unlikely that I will drop it. I don't know anything about guns. Just thought I should point this out now :3 enjoy~**

* * *

After running far away enough from the living room, the tree males stopped to catch their breath.

"Fuck, what are we gonna do for weapons?" Gakupo asked, in between gasps of air.

"I... I have a gun or two in my room..." Piko said quietly.

"Whoa you carry around guns? You seem to cute and innocent for that," Kaito replied.

"Well... It's just incase.. A friend gave me them saying that they might serve some purpose later on in life..."

"Well whoever they were, they were right. Your room's next to Kaito's, right? I'll go get another sword. At least all the rooms are down here..."

Piko looked at the two worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked him, resting a hand on his small shoulder.

"I'm just... A little nervous, that's all. I'll be fine," he said, as he put a weak smile onto his face.

"Don't worry,Piko, we all have each other's backs. I won't let you guys get hurt." Gakupo said, giving a wink and a smile to the others.

The group ran further down the hall, finally reaching the bed rooms. Gakupo's was a little father away, so Kaito and Piko were the only two together.

Kaito went into Piko's room with the smaller boy, since he didn't really carry around knives, guns, grenades, all that nice self-defense stuff.

As they walked inside, Piko reached under his bed and got out a case that was far too big for one person to carry. He slid it all the way out from underneath the bed and opened it up. Kaito was shocked at what he saw - 5 guns, 2 riffles, 3 daggers, 1 sword, and 3 cans of pepper spray. All in one case? Wow. Piko then got up, walked around the case, and reached under his pillow and took out a knife.

"Whoa, Piko, you getting ready for the apocalypse or something?" Kaito asked with a slight chuckle, too shocked that a small, cute boy could have all of these un-safe weapons right under his bed - of all places. Wasn't he afraid of accidently _stabbing_ his face with _that_ under his pillow?

Piko giggled.

"Well, he did give me a lot.. And he always told me to be ready. He taught me how to carry most of these things all at once - go get Gakupo. Here, take this just in case," The small boy grabbed a riffle and gave it to Kaito. "Oh, and take your scarf off and jacket. You can get caught on things easily - so it's better to have it nice and folded and not tore up with holes all over it." He said with a smile and a giggle. How could one possible _smile_ at a time like this? And giggle? Either Piko was as crazy as Len, or he had experience in these kind of messed up things.

Kaito tore off his scare and jacket like they were burning him alive, and threw them in a corner in Piko's room.

"I'll be right back,"

And with that, he left the room and darted down the hall.

Piko sighed with a smile.

"Thanks, Mikuo," he mumbled under his breath.

He took off his shirt as well, soon only wearing shoes and a pair of pants so as to not have all of his accessories weighing him down.

A while later, Kaito and Gakupo came back into the room. The purple-haired samurai looked at the case full of weapons.

"All this for hunting down little Len?" Gakupo asked, as shocked as Kaito was.

"Well, you never know. He had a pretty big knife. And what if he's wearing a bullet-proof vest? It'll be hard t shot him in the head if you don't have good aim. Plus, he could get others to kill, too, promising they won't get hurt. People will do anything if it means they'll stay alive. We've got to be prepared for anything... And there should be enough that we can each have at least one gun and knife. Guns run out of bullets, but knives don't."

The two males stared at Piko, not believing the words that came out of his small, gentle mouth.

"Whaaat?" Kaito said, still staring, not really understanding everything.

It sounded as if Piko was a experienced assassin.

Gakupo ruffled up the boy's hair,

"Looks like we got ourselves a fighter!"

Piko smiled.

"Alright, so.." Piko said, as he grabbed the weapons and spread them out on the bed, "We shouldn't leave anything here, in case Len finds this stuff. Kaito, you already have a rifle, Gakupo you have two swords..."

Gakupo was also shirtless with his two swords at his sides.

Piko grabbed a rifle, strapped it to his back, strapped a danger onto his inner thigh, put the sword at his side, and stuffed a can of pepper spray in his pocket. He then took a gun and strapped it to his ankle underneath his pants, and took the knife that was under his pillow, put the cover on it, and strapped it to his other ankle. All of this only took him a matter of a few minutes. He sighed. Kaito and Gakupo kept staring at him, their mouths open but no words coming out.

Piko then went over to Kaito. The rifle was already strapped onto his back, so Piko put a dagger onto his inner thigh as well, put one gun at his side, and another to his ankle, strapped the can of pepper spray right next to the dagger, and put the last dagger strapped to his other ankle, underneath his pants. Gakupo glared a little bit as he was touching up on his ice cream-loving lover, but was all at the same time grateful that they could have Piko by their sides.

He then walked over to Gakupo, strapped the last 2 guns onto his ankle and thigh, the last dagger onto the inner thigh of his other leg, put the can of pepper spray in his pocket, and made sure that all of the weapons were on each other and not the bed.

This only took about 8 minutes.

"Alrighty! That took a while, huh? Come on, lets go get the others." Piko said, a cheerful smile on his face.

The group started back down the hall where the living room was just a few feet away.

"I doubt he's still in here..." Piko said, as he took his rifle and was about to walk into the room. They all stopped dead in their tracks, though, as a loud, high-pitched scream came down the hall, opposite from where they were before.

"Shit that was Gumi!" Piko yelled, obviously frustrated.

This was a totally different Piko than everyone was used to.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_ Gakupo thought, inching closer to Kaito, puting a hand on his shoulder, _"These aren't the people I know... They can't be!"_

* * *

**_:D I promise more GakupoxKaito will happen in chapter 4 (only because the next chapter will be something else...) I'm sorry it's taking forever for most of it. XP It's starting to feel like a little more MikuoxPiko, and this is suppose to be all GakupoxKaito and.. GJDFGIODFJOI! *throws comp out window* I promise, gaiz, promise. Trust me._**


	3. Miku, Luka, Gumi

**Guy's it's benn a while. .w. Thought you'd never see anything new from me, huh? .w. Well, I did have a bunch of writers block, pls school work, ugh. =A= Annnnyway, I think that this story is really corny and not good. But you guys like it so I'll keep writing it. C: I still have other fanfics to upload, though, so there will probably be tons of slowness in this fic. I'm sorry! Just know that I'll never drop it, because I usually NEVER EVER drop stories. I hate when people do that to stuff I love ;A; But, you know.**

**ALSO. I do not write this so that you guys can go and do this. This is pureply fan-made. I know you all have some common sense, though, but remember that this is just a story. Cause, yeah. You guys shouldn't ddo crazy stuff, you should just read some yaoi with me and we can have cake, kay?**

**Enjoy the next chapter! *This is going on while the 2nd chapter is going on- until the end when they all meet up, just to clear up some things.***

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Miku asked the others, as if they had an answer.

"I don't know! We just have to keep calm.." Luka responded, trying her best to not freak out herself.

"Well, where should we go?" Gumi said, looking around franticly.

Luka sighed. She tied her long pink hair up in a bun. "Guys, we need to be calm. As long as we find a weapon and stick together nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me,"

Miku looked at her, then Gumi. The green-haired girl stared at Luka, ready to cry.

"W-well... I guess we could try.." Miku said, shaking a little.

"Ok. Come on, lets go look for a sharp object or something - like a piece of broken glass." Luka grabbed the other girls' hands and started walking down a hall that lead to one of the bathrooms and the extra room, or the "entertainment" room.

Gumi stopped in front of the bathroom door. She shook violently. Miku and Luka turned their heads to look at her, to make sure she was ok.

"G-guys, I... Have to use the restroom..."

"Oh, alright." Luka said, letting go of the other's hand. "Want us to wait here?"

"N-no, that's fine, I'll meet you guys in the other room, ok?"

"..." The pink-haired female hesitated, "...Alright." Gumi soon disappeared behind the door as Miku and Luka held hands, walking into the next room.

"So... What can we use in here?" Miku asked as her and Luka let go of each other's hands.

"Well... I dunno. Maybe we could break a window or something and get the glass that way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumi stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror above the sink.

She opened up the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills that made a slight noise when she shook them.

_"If I take these, I won't get hurt, I won't get killed, I'll feel no pain.. They can go and attack Len themselves... I don't want to have to go through this,"_ She thought, opening the bottle of tiny white pills.

She was too busy thinking about how she'll take the pills that she didn't notice Len behind the shower curtain.

_"You dumb bitch,"_ He thought with a smile. He hid the knife behind him and pushed the curtain aside.

Gumi, of course being startled, jumped and turned around quickly.

Her mouth hung open, she couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, all she could do was stare at the boy that still had blood stained on his clothes, and eyes that had no love in them - just despair and hate.

He stepped towards her with a grin.

"I knew that someone was going to come in here sooner or later - too bad it wasn't one of the guys. Why couldn't _you_ have been _Piko_? Oh well."

He kept walking. Gumi kept silent.

Soon, he stopped a few feet away from her.

"I know that _you_ don't wanna die though, Gumi - So I have a deal for you. I always liked you the most out of those bitches - so how about you kill Miku and Luka for me, and in return, I won't kill you. Sounds pretty good, doesn't it~?"

Gumi closed her mouth. She was scared. But knowing that she won't die made her happy; it made her feel secure.

She smiled slightly.

"Alright."

Len's grin grew larger. His plan was working perfectly.

Luka looked around.

"Gumi hasn't come back yet... Do you think everything is alright?"

Her question was answered as said female walked into the room, her arms behind her back.

"Gumi! Is everything alright?" Miku stood next to Luka. Gumi looked at them with dark eyes. They were her friends - but they would also be the cause of her death. If she was with them, Len would kill her. This is the only way. The only way she can live. The only way she won't get hurt.

"...Gumi?" Miku asked again.

Without a word, she walked towards them, axe in hand. Luka stepped back, pulling the other next to her.

"Gumi!" Luka yelled.

She didn't respond. She said nothing - nothing at all.

The three of them stood there - not saying anything.

Then without a moments notice, Gumi took the axe she was holding and swung it at Luka's head.

The female couldn't move out of the way before the blade met her face - and, well... Her face was cut in half.

Miku screamed and backed away a bit, not believing what she saw.

The axe was yanked out of her head, only to be put back into it. Soon, Luka was sure dead, her blood on Gumi's hands, arms, axe, chest.

"Gumi...W-why...? I thought... We were friends-"

"Don't _friends_ me, bitch! I'm going to stay alive, and you fuckers can go die!"

Miku looked around franticly. She needed to defend herself. Where was a knife when you needed one? Or even a pushpin - anything!

Gumi went for Miku's head as well, but only chopped off part of her long green hair. The strands fell to the floor - Miku was quicker than she thought. The axe got stuck to the wall, but with a simple yank it was in Gumi's hands again.

_"What a bad hair day,"_ Miku thought, _"I'm going to have to cut it later on, huh? How am I even thinking of this - I'm going to die!"_

She stepped back and found something - something that could save her life. Even if it was a lame weapon, she's going to use it. A can of air freshener.

Well, yes, this wasn't the best thing to use. But it's all she had. If only it were a can of pepper spray or a mallet. But she can still use this.

She grabbed it and sprayed it in Gumi's eyes. She screamed - loudly. Her axe fell out of her hands and onto the some-what bloody floor, so she could rub the spray out of her eyes. This was Miku's chance - she went for the axe, but got her hand crushed instead by Gumi's foot.

"Bitch! No! You're not getting my axe! I don't need eyes to kill you - you're so fucking loud I can hear you!" She dug the heal of her foot onto the other's hand, getting a whimper from her. She pulled her hand away quickly. The green haired a little vounerable rubbing her eyes, trying to make them hurt less.

Miku took a vase and smashed it in front of her and Gumi. She grabbed a shard of glass and held it in front of her. The only defense she has against her former 'best friend'.

Gumi stopped rubbing her eyes and picked up her axe. Her eyes were red and tears fell. Not tears of sadness and sorrow, only tears of agitated eyes. She swung it at Miku's left arm and yanked it out again. The green-haired female grimaced with pain but didn't scream. Gumi was pretty weak with an axe - not knowing how to use it quite the right way, or how hard she should swing it. She won't give her any satisfaction of any screams, anyhow. Blood trickled from her left arm, it hurt painfully to move it. She took the glass and cut Gumi's face, trying to go for her neck.

But before much else happened, she noticed that Gakupo, Kaito, and Piko were in the doorway.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUN. Yeah. I probably should start getting ready. Bus comes in 20 and I'm in PJs. Nice. Sorry for any mistakes, I swear I'll get 'em as soon as I can.**

**Well, enjoy! I need to brush my teeth...**


End file.
